1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a touch input device, and more particularly, the touch input device with different touch modes to be switched.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, the development of notebook computers is an extremely prompt with the continuous evolution of information technology. Owing to various advantages such as a small size, the thinness, light weight, and portable, notebook has been gradually becoming one of the most popular computer equipment.
Generally, users usually input information by keyboard when operating notebooks. However, the traditional keyboard is not only complicated but also large in size, resulting in the heaviness of the notebook. Additionally, there are spaces between each key on the keyboard, which become easily covered with dust and are inconvenient to clean. With the promotion of multimedia technology, moreover, many hot keys are disposed on notebooks for users to operate multimedia application programs quickly. However, the disposition of hot keys increases the volume of the keyboard and decreases the structural volume inside the shell.